Confidences sur l'oreiller
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Petite tranche de vie des frères Elric ayant lieu un an après l'obtention de la licence d'Edward, mi humour, mi sérieux, une petite chose sans conséquences écrite pour une amie...


_Petit one shot pour Annwan, qui reprend courageusement ses études et que j'ai tenté d'encourager par cette petite chose sans grande conséquence…_

_Confidences sur l'oreiller_

_Octobre 1912, New Optain_

Alphonse, réprimant un soupir, abaissa la tête vers le livre posé sur le visage de son frère aîné, d'où s'élevait un léger ronflement. Une fois de plus, Edward s'était endormi mais il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu un très bon sommeil ces temps derniers, il faisait des cauchemars dont il ne voulait pas lui parler. Ils avaient fait le voyage depuis East City pour consulter des livres ici, à la bibliothèque du quartier général de la ville, mais il semblait que cette piste-là aussi fût une voie sans issue.

Le cadet des Elric acheva de prendre des notes, puis ferma le livre qu'il utilisait et déclara :

« Ed ! Réveille-toi ! »

L'interpellé sursauta, fit tomber sur le sol le livre qui couvrait son visage et ouvrit des yeux mordorés brumeux.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », Bredouilla-t-il.

Alphonse rangea soigneusement les feuillets couverts de notes et tourna la tête vers son frère.

« On va sortir un peu, tu as besoin de prendre l'air… », Décréta-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et le poussa vers la porte. Edward, encore à moitié endormi, le laissa faire et, une fois sorti du bâtiment par la porte menant vers le parc attenant, s'écria :

« On peut savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué ? »

Alphonse s'assit sur un banc et il le rejoignit.

« Il arrive que tu t'es endormi, une fois de plus, que tu fais des cauchemars la nuit et que tu portes ça tout seul, voilà… », Grommela-t-il.

Edward eut un geste vague.

« Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas du quart de ce dont je rêve… »

Mais Alphonse insista :

« Au vu de ce qu'on a vécu, ce n'est pas étonnant, je pense que je ferais aussi des cauchemars si je pouvais dormir, mais tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi ou tu vas devenir fou… »

Le plus jeune des alchimistes d'état baissa la tête et dit en regardant ses pieds :

« Je vois du sang, des flammes et aussi maman qui me reproche de n'avoir pas su la ramener… »

Il serra la main de son automail qui produisit un crissement métallique.

« Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui vaille son âme, nous avons payé pour le savoir, mais l'alchimie ne peut pas me débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui revient me hanter à intervalles réguliers… »

Il voulut continuer, mais n'eut pas le courage. Il avait peur de demander à son frère s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir obligé à vivre dans cette carapace de métal, donc il avait résolu de lui rendre à tout prix son corps pour éviter de le faire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette culpabilité latente. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait entraîné son petit frère sur la pente savonneuse de la transmutation humaine qui s'était terminée si tragiquement ? Il avait beau être l'aîné, il ne s'était pas du tout comporté comme tel et ne parvenait pas à se le pardonner.

Le regard d'Alphonse ne l'avait pas quitté tout au long de ses paroles. Lui aussi se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter son frère, il y avait tellement cru lui aussi ! Ils auraient dû écouter les paroles de leur maître, elle leur avait bien dit de ne pas tenter cela, mais ils avaient été sourds, entendant ses paroles sans les écouter, et ils l'avaient payé cher. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir de nouveau ne fût-ce que sentir quelque chose sous sa main, pleurer ou dormir, mais il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins il était encore de ce monde et que c'était grâce au sacrifice de son frère.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, chacun respectant le silence de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse revînt à la réalité en entendant de nouveau le ronflement léger du souffle d'Edward. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son aîné avait de nouveau sombré dans le sommeil, probablement bercé par le bruit des feuilles de l'arbre derrière eux. Alphonse eut un soupir et le prit dans ses bras :

« Tu n'en feras jamais d'autres, frérot… », Dit-il.

Il le ramena dans leur chambre d'hôtel, le débarrassa de ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son caleçon ainsi que son t-shirt, et le laissa reposer dans son lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise à son chevet et attendit, veillant sur son sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les rôles étaient inversés mais, après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore de ce monde. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait son âge. Après tout, Edward semblait plus jeune que ses treize ans alors que lui-même avait l'air plus âgé que ses douze ans, et tout le monde les confondait toujours.

Alphonse sourit intérieurement en voyant son frère, les jambes enroulées dans sa couverture, dormir une fois de plus le ventre à l'air. Il devait encore rêver, mais cette fois de choses plus réjouissantes vu son expression faciale plus détendue. Cependant, il bougea ses bras, ses jambes, ses sourcils se froncèrent et dit dans son sommeil :

« Winry…je ne suis pas petit ! »

Alphonse eut un large sourire intérieur et se retint de rire. Edward luttait avec sa petite taille même au cours de son repos, mais il préférait le voir ainsi plutôt que souffrir de cauchemars. Le fait qu'il mentionnât Winry aussi ne le surprenait pas, il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir un faible pour elle mais, éveillé, il ne l'aurait pas admis, même sous la torture.

Plusieurs heures se passèrent, et le jour baissait quand Edward ouvrit les yeux. Il cilla, un peu perdu, tenta de se souvenir où il était et dit d'une voix pâteuse en tirant sur le bas de son t-shirt récalcitrant.

« Je me suis encore endormi ? »

Alphonse hocha la tête et Edward soupira :

« Il faut que je perde cette mauvaise habitude de m'endormir partout, après tu es obligé de me ramener… »

Il s'assit sur le lit, attrapa son pantalon, l'enfila et acheva :

« Mais je me sens mieux, je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar mais un rêve étrange… »

D'un ton détaché, Alphonse lui répliqua :

« Oui, je sais, Winry te disait que tu étais petit et tu lui disais le contraire… »

Le teint pâle d'Edward se colora violemment et il questionna :

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai parlé ! »

Du même ton, son frère lui répliqua :

« Mais si, tu as parlé… »

Il avait volontairement pris un ton davantage mystérieux, ce qui fit qu'Edward se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Il se leva d'un coup et vint se planter devant son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Alphonse, qui trouvait la situation amusante, en rajouta :

« Tu as parlé de Winry… »

C'était vrai mais, vu la gêne d'Edward, il était clair qu'il avait aussi rêvé autre chose que cette affaire de taille. Le cadet des deux frères se mit à rire et Edward se renfrogna :

« Je n'ai rien dit, c'est ça ? »

Alphonse attendit d'avoir retrouvé sa contenance avant de lui répondre :

« Si…tu as dit à Winry dans ton rêve que tu n'étais pas petit, c'est tout ! J'ai voulu te faire marcher, mais tu as couru ! »

Edward prit un ton boudeur :

« C'est nul, franchement… »

Mais il comprenait la démarche de son frère, qui avait voulu le distraire de ses idées noires. Il eut un sourire gouailleur et déclara :

« Si on relisait les notes qu'on a prises ? Je promets de ne plus m'endormir… »

Alphonse tendit le bras, prit le paquet de feuilles posées sur la table à côté de lui et les tendit à son frère d'un geste décidé…

**FIN**


End file.
